bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
DRAGON BALL FUTURE HEROES POWER LEVELS
This is in a different future Trunks timeline but Goku and Vegeta does Visits this Timeline Base x1 Super Saiyan 50x Base Power Level Mastered Super Saiyan 80x Base Power Level Super Saiyan 2 100x Base Power Level Super Saiyan 3 400x Base Power Level God Ki 1,000x Base Power Level Super Saiyan 4 4,000x Base Power Level or 10x Super Saiyan 3 Power Level Mystic Form 10,000x Base Power Level Super Saiyan God 60x God Ki or 60,000x Base Power Level SSGSS 50x Super Saiyan God or 3,000,000x Base Power Level Kreed's Journey Saga Kreed = 28,000 = Thousand Trunks (Extremely Suppressed) = 42,000 = Thousand 5 years later Kreed (Base+ HTC Training) = 13,000,000 = Million Trunks (Extremely Suppressed + HTC Training) = 20,000,000 = Million Draker = 300,000,000 = Million Jan = 900,000 = Thousand Vegeta (Post Revival of F + Extremely Suppressed) = 600,000,000 = Million 2 Months Later... War Machine Saga Kreed (Base + Training) = 52,000,000 = Million Kaioken x20 Kreed = 1,040,000,000 = Billion Trunks (Extremely Suppressed) = 3,300,000,000 = Billion Geodasher = 44,000,000 = Million Jan (Training) = 5,200,000 = Million Jackile = 104,000,000 = Million Jakon = 1,450,000 = Million Raon = 2,000,000 = Million War Machine = 925,000,000 = Million Goku (Post Revival Of F +1%) = 15,000,000,000 = Billion Super Saiyan Bargain Saga Kreed (HTC Training) = 280,000,000 = Million Vegeta (Super Saiyan + Suppressed) = 20,000,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Super Saiyan) = 14,000,000,000 = Billion SSGSS Vegeta (Extremely Suppressed) = 28,000,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Base + Vegeta Training) = 475,000,000 = Million Super Saiyan Berserker Jan = 32,500,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Super Saiyan) = 23,750,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 38,000,000,000 = Billion 1 year later Craine Saga Jan (Base + HTC Training) = 72,500,000 = Million Craine (Suppressed) = 155,000,000 = Million Craine (Holding Back) = 500,000,000,000 = Billion Super Saiyan Berserker Jan = 453,125,000,000 = Billion Selena (Full Power) = 2,500 = Thousand Kreed (HTC Training) = 3,500,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 280,000,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Super Saiyan 3) = 1,400,000,000,000 = Trillion Craine (Holding Back) = 2,000,000,000,000 = Trillion SSGSS Goku (Post Revival) = 2,250,000,000,000,000,000 = Quintillion Whis (Suppressed) = 22,500,000,000,000,000,000 = Quintillion Kreed (Super Saiyan 4) = 14,000,000,000,000 = Trillion Craine (Full Power) = 8,800,000,000,000 = Trillion Kreed (Whis Training) = 55,000,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Super Saiyan 4) 22,000,000,000,000 = Trillion Braekjin = 18,750,000,000,000 = Trillion 1 year later.. Krano Saga Kreed (Whis Training) = 795,000,000,000 = Billion Kreed (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 63,600,000,000,000 = Trillion Kreed (Super Saiyan 2) = 79,500,000,000,000 = Trillion Kreed (Super Saiyan 3) = 318,000,000,000,000 = Trillion Kreed (Super Saiyan 4) = 3,180,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion Mystic Kreed = 7,950,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion Barock = 3,975,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion Krano (Less Suppressed) = 2,800,000,000,000 = Trillion Krano (1st form + 100%) = 320,000,000,000,000 = Trillion Krano (Kid Form) = 3,200,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion Krano (Demon Form) = 6,400,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion Kreano = 717,500,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion Barock (Final Form) = 690,000,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion